legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Zedic45/Архив описания наборов и минифигурок с Lego.com/Экшн-серии
Nexo Knights Наборы Минифигурки *''Клэй'' - Клэй — рыцарь до мозга костей. Он рос сиротой и с самого детства стремился заслужить свои шпоры. Теперь его мечта сбылась, и он целыми днями тренируется, изучает новые навыки и борется со злом. А когда он после долгого дня ложится спать, ему снятся его будущие подвиги. *''Ланс'' - Ланс любит подраться с монстрами, но ещё больше он любит купаться в лучах славы. Он родился и вырос в богатой семье, где ему всё доставалось на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, и такая жизнь ему по вкусу. Все эти сражения только пачкают доспехи и растрёпывают причёску, из-за чего на фотографиях он выглядит уже не так блестяще, как хотелось бы. *''Аарон'' - Аарон родился и вырос на море, где жил одной целью: развлекаться на полную катушку. Сегодня он летает туда-сюда на крутом ховерборде и сражается с лавовыми монстрами. Здорово, правда? Да ещё и опасно! Но, как говорит Аарон, что не опасно, то напрасно! Иногда он устаёт от приключений, устраивает себе перерыв и играет в компьютерные игры с Акселем или дремлет на диване. Но эти перерывы длятся недолго, и вскоре он вновь отправляется на поиски острых ощущений. *''Мэйси'' - Мэйси всей душой стремится стать настоящим рыцарем, спасти Найтон и доказать отцу, что она умеет сражаться. Её ужасно раздражает, что он отказывается это признавать, поэтому она вымещает своё недовольство на всяком монстре, который попадает под её силовую булаву. Мэйси любит сражаться спина к спине с друзьями, что очень беспокоит её папашу. Вы же помните, что её папаша никто иной, как король Хальберт, а сама Мэйси — наследная принцесса. *''Мерлок 2.0'' - Мерлок — придворный волшебник Найтона. Раньше он был колдуном из плоти и крови, но однажды волшебный взрыв испарил его тело, и теперь он живёт в компьютерах Фортрекса как операционная система Мерлок 2.0, радуя рыцарей новыми NEXO-силами. Его характер, впрочем, остался неизменным: он всё так же эксцентричен, но очень добр и искренне гордится своими смелыми рыцарями NEXO KNIGHTS. Но как бы его ни восхищали NEXO-силы, Мерлок всё ещё верит, что во времена старой доброй магии всё было куда лучше. *''Ава'' - Ава Прентис — отличница с первого курса Рыцарской Академии. Её технологический гений и навыки программирования помогают Мерлоку снабжать рыцарей новыми NEXO-силами. Она очень умна и не менее — упёрта, может часами спорить с Мерлоком о том, что же лучше работает против монстров — магия или технологии. *''Робин'' - Робин Андервуд — первокурсник из Рыцарской Академии. Он собаку съел на сборке гаджетов, девайсов и прочих изобретений, которые очень помогают рыцарям в их приключениях. В приключениях, в которых ему очень и очень хочется поучаствовать. Хоть Робин молод, он ждёт не дождётся, когда сможет стать настоящим рыцарем. *''Король Хальберт'' - Король Хальберт — довольно робкий человек, хотя он и король. Он боится темноты и громких звуков и нервничает, когда приходится думать о будущем. Турниры и выступления нравятся ему гораздо больше, чем сражения с монстрами. Он любит Найтон всем сердцем и готов на всё, чтобы защитить королевство, даже если ради этого придётся отправить на передовую свою собственную дочь. *''Королева Хальберта'' - На первый взгляд королева Хальберта может показаться почтенной и солидной королевой, но в молодости она была той ещё задирой. Она вполне способна постоять за себя (и за мужа) и очень гордится тем, что Мэйси встала на путь меча и щита. *''Бот Клэя'' - Верный сквайробот Клэя во многом похож на своего хозяина: он преданный и пылкий, готов сделать всё, чтобы Клэй получил звание лучшего рыцаря Найтона. К сожалению, умом он не блещет и часто путается в приказах. Был даже случай, когда он наточил Клэю ботинки и смазал меч. *''Деннис'' - Деннис всегда был рядом с Лансом и его семьёй. Он гордится тем, что под его опекой Ланс вырос и стал сильным рыцарем. Чем он не гордится, впрочем, так это грубостью и заносчивостью Ланса. Деннис всегда следит за тем, чтобы Ланс отлично выглядел и не порочил имя Ричмондов. *''Шеф Эклер'' - Шеф Эклер — великолепный повар, радующий весь замок кулинарными шедеврами. Его специализация — французские блюда, но он может моментально приготовить любое блюдо. Это любимый робот Акселя, потому что только никогда не устающий повар способен удовлетворить никогда не утихающий аппетит. *''Королевский солдат'' - В королевскую армию отбирают только самых смелых и преданных ботов, готовых на всё ради своего королевства. Но против монстров они мало на что способны — в схватке на поле боя они обычно рассыпаются, как кегли. *''Джестро'' - На самом деле Джестро не такой уж плохой парень. Просто у него плохо получается быть хорошим. Да и смешным, если уж на то пошло. Когда-то он был шутом короля Хальберта, и все придворные со смеху покатывались, когда его видели. Вот только когда он специально пытался их рассмешить, все молчали в недоумении. В один прекрасный день ему это надоело, и он ухватился за шанс стать настолько могущественным, чтобы больше никто во всём мире не посмел над ним смеяться. *''Книга Монстров'' - Книга Монстров — не просто злодейка. Это одна из самых ужасных злодеек за всю историю королевства. Это властолюбивая, злобная и коварная интриганка. Она очень умна и от корки до корки набита самыми ужасными монстрами и самыми коварными планами по захвату Найтона. Но сама она — всего лишь книга, так что для воплощения своих планов в жизнь ей нужны помощники, последователи, которых можно заманивать обещаниями власти и богатства, которыми можно управлять и которым можно говорить гадости, кода очередной план пойдёт насмарку. *''Спаркс'' - Сильные стороны Спаркса: недюжинная сила, разрушительные удары и гигантский рост. Спаркс — циклоп, так что злобный взгляд ему удаётся, как никому другому. Два рога, татуировки из магмы по всему телу и два кожистых крыла дополняют его чудовищный образ. *''Бурнзай'' - Бурнзай — злющий и здоровенный монстр, с жёлтыми сверкающими глазами, острыми зубами и страшными рогами. Если напасть на него с обыкновенным мечом, то он расплавит его своим огненным дыханием в мгновение ока. А ещё он неплохо играет в боулинг. *''Глоблины'' - Представь себе красный шар размером с футбольный мяч. Теперь представь, что он мечется вверх-вниз и туда-сюда с сумасшедшей скоростью. А ещё представь, что он пышет огнём, состоит из лавы, щурит злющие жёлтые глазки, щёлкает острющими зубками и гонится за тобой с безумным хохотом. Позволь тебе представить — это Глоблин. *''Шустрики'' - Шустрики — крошечные грушевидные монстры, которые снуют по полю боя и всячески мешают противникам. Они обычно вооружены чем-нибудь вроде дубинки или булавы. Шустрики до ужаса надоедливы, чертовски быстры и практически неуловимы. *''Укротитель монстров'' - Монстры рождены в безумии и хаосе, поэтому ими очень тяжело управлять. Чтобы хоть как-то их контролировать, вам понадобится Укротитель. К сожалению, у него самого проблем по горло: он завёл себе двух совершенно сумасшедших Глоблинов, которые то и дело таскают своего «хозяина» с места на место. *''Лавария'' - Лавария не из тех монстров, кто с шумом крушит всё подряд. Они хитрая и скрытная, поэтому занимает пост главного шпиона в армии Джестро. Она может стащить что угодно, но нужно ей только одно, и именно это ей не под силу добыть, — поцелуй своего злого повелителя. *''Магмометатель'' - Магмометатель — очень серьёзный противник из лавы. Снаружи он — застывшая каменная корка, внутри — раскалённая лава. Его удар — как кирпичом по голове, но если ударить его самого слишком сильно, то он расколется, разбрызгивая кругом пламя и лаву. *''Пепельный охотник'' - Имя Пеплометатель говорит само за себя: существо из вулканического пепла и надёжный союзник в бою. Сам он дерётся не очень, но очень мешает противнику: его пепел попадает в глаза и рот живым врагам и заклинивает моторы у механических. *''Огнеметатель'' - Огнеметатель — один из страшнейших лавовых солдат. Внутри него бушует ураган пламени, готовый обрушиться на противников в любую секунду. Если жара и искры тебе не по душе — держись от него подальше! Единственный способ победить этого огнедышащего монстра — окатить его водой, тогда он вернётся в Книгу Монстров, пока не будет зажжён заново. *''Флама'' - Этого монстра лучше не обнимать. Тело Фламы — жидкая лава: ты испаришься в одну секунду. Она обычно присоединяется к своему брату Молдрону, когда тот задумывает посеять где-нибудь хаос и разрушения. Вместе они — Горячая парочка, два погрома по цене одного. *''Випарелла'' - Випарелла такая страшная, что даже у Книги Монстров от неё мурашки по переплёту. У неё тело змеи и хлыст, который пробуждает самые глубинные страхи, а её Спайдерглоблины становятся олицетворением этих страхов. Сама она боится только одного: что её назовут Фипареллой, и кто-нибудь из рыцарей регулярно это делает. *''Генерал Магмар'' - Чтобы завоевать мир с армией монстров, необходим хороший командир. Генерал Магмар — величайший стратег, воин и кулинар, которого Книга Монстров когда-либо создавала. У него грандиозное самомнение, и он любит грандиозные баталии. Впрочем, побеждает он в них довольно редко... *''Молтор'' - Сказать, что Молтор сильно бьёт, значит ничего не сказать. Вместо рук у этого типа настоящие булыжники, которыми он крушит все на своём пути. Молтор предпочитает решать вопросы кулаками, а не словами. Обычно сеять хаос ему помогает его брат по имени Флама. Вместе они — Горячая парочка, два погрома по цене одного. *''Носильщик Книги'' - Носильщик книги — весьма необычный монстр. Это терпеливое, послушное и молчаливое существо. Он не любит драться и делает всё возможное, чтобы выполнять свою работу — всюду таскать Книгу Монстров. Из-за неё он вообще с трудом видит, что происходит впереди, поэтому часто бежит не туда, куда ему говорят. А ещё носильщик втайне мечтает стать библиотекарем. *''Бот Мэйси'' - Бот Мейси был отдан в услужение королю Хальберту, чтобы научить его дочь быть настоящей принцессой. Когда Mейси стала рыцарем, Ава перепрограммировала бота, сделав его оруженосцем Мэйси, но какие-то части старой программы в нём всё равно остались. Поэтому Mейси иногда находит свою броню выглаженной, а фотонную булаву — наряженной в самые красивые платья принцессы и в короне. *''Бот Аарона'' - Бот Аарона очень предан своему хозяину и озабочен его здоровьем. Когда Аарон подвергает себя даже небольшой опасности, его бот очень нервничает. То есть нервничает он почти всё время. Поэтому очень часто можно видеть, как бот Аарона носится по земле под летающим щитом своего хозяина с огромной подушкой. *''Бот Акселя'' - Бот Акселя очень гордится тем, что именно он следит за питанием своего хозяина. Он отличается силой и быстротой, особенно эти качества проявляются, когда ему приходится бегать туда-сюда между Акселем и кухней. Он мастерски доставляет огромные порции пищи даже на крошечном подносе благодаря специальному гироскопу, который встроил в него Робин. Единственная проблема бота Акселя в том, что он плохо ориентируется и часто оказывается совсем не там, где нужно. Что особенно неприятно, когда у тебя в руках огромный поднос еды. Ninjago Наборы *''70732 Стикс'' - Присоединяйся к ниндзя, которые сражаются, чтобы войти в жуткий город Стикс! Спеши к городу на катере Нии, стреляя из шипованных шутеров по омерзительным врагам. Уклоняйся от выстрелов из миномёта призрака на крыше города, пушки форпоста и шипованных шутеров массивного корабля-призрака, чтобы добраться до дока. Сражайся с Мастером Боевых кос Гултаром с помощью мощной окаменелой катаны Джея. Если ниндзя попадутся в тюремную клетку, используй лом Нии, чтобы освободить их. Найди и открой секретный вход в храм, но следи за люком на первом этаже. Когда доберёшься до верхней части города, сразись со злым Зелёным Ниндзя и захвати Свиток Аэроджитцу! В набор входят 8 минифигурок с разнообразным оружием и аксессуарами: Кай, Джей, Ния, Злой Зелёный Ниндзя, Мастер цепи Рейц, Мастер Боевых Кос Гултар, Призрачный воин Цирус и Призрачный ниндзя Минг. *''70737 Битва Механических Роботов'' - Приготовься к решающей битве роботов: Механический робот Зейна принимает вызов призрачного робота Повелителя Клинков Банши — Механического Эйнштейна! Размести Зейна в кабине и фиксируй его руки, ноги и вращающийся торс в удивительные боевые позы. Стреляй из шипованных шутеров и уворачивайся от массивных мечей 4-рукого Робота-Эйнштейна. Переведи сражение в воздух с помощью ранца с ракетными ускорителями! На помощь Зейну отправь Джея и Нию, стреляющих из пружинной гарпунной пушки, чтобы сбить Призрачного робота. Используй всё крутое оружие ниндзя, чтобы остановить Мастера Боевых Кос Гултара, который пытается попасть в пещеру Самурая Х и украсть Аэроклинок! В набор входят 5 минифигурок с разнообразным оружием и аксессуарами: Зейн, Джей, Ния, Мастер Боевых Кос Гултар и Повелитель Клинков Банша. Минифигурки Legends of Chima Минифигурки *''Крокенбург'' - Генерал Крокенбург - заслуженны военачальник клана Крокодилов со множеством побед на своём счету. Он один из немногих воинов-крокодилов, которых Львы по-настоящему уважают за его знания в стратегии и тактике. Крокенбург понимал, что Крокодилам непривычно сражаться за пределами своих любимых болот, поэтому перед сражением отправил специальный отряд разрушить бобровую дамбу и затопить поле битвы. Теперь Крокенбург встал на защиту замерзших болот от Ледяных охотников. *''Сайрокс'' - General Sirox is the ambitious and cunning leader of a Saber Tooth army division. While he battles Laval and the heroes, he schemes to overthrow Sir Fangar and take over the tribe for himself. He is trying to form a secret alliance with the Ice Bears, many of whom resent Fangar for leaving them in the ice for so long. His plan is to wait for victory over the heroes and then imprison Fangar. Even his few friends know not to turn their back on Sirox. Ultra Agents Наборы *''70167 ПОХИЩЕНИЕ ЗОЛОТА'' - Срочный звонок для Ультра Агента Стива Зила! Инвизейбл ворвался в Центральный банк и убегает с сейфом и находящимися в нём ценными золотыми слитками. Прыгай в кабину супер-крутого стелс-мотоцикла и мчись по улицам города, чтобы перехватить его. Когда увидишь сейф, прикрученный цепью к флаеру Инвизейбла, переводи колеса в режим зависания и начинай преследование. Стреляй из шипованных шутеров и сбей невидимого злодея, прежде чем он превратит свой флаер в водяное реактивное судно и вынудит преследовать его на воде. Играй в другие захватывающие миссии электронном виде на планшете, используя гаджет AppBrick! В набор входят 2 минифигурки: Ультра Агент Стив Зил и Инвизейбл с оружием. *''70169 СЕКРЕТНЫЙ ПАТРУЛЬ УЛЬТРА АГЕНТОВ'' - Явиться на службу Ультра Агенту Джеку Фьюри и Ультра Агенту Трею Свифту! Злая Токсикита вернулась, чтобы отомстить. Она включила супертоксичного робота и пытается вытрясти из профессора Брэйнштейна секретные данные, которые нужны повелителю зла Антивеществу для реализации своих темных планов. Отправляйся на помощь в полноприводном автомобиле Агентов с огромными колесами и амортизирующей подвеской. Стреляй из шипованных шутеров, вращай башню и запускай захватный крюк. Захвати робота Токсикиты и спускайся по канату вниз, чтобы задержать ее. Остерегайся токсической пушки и освободи профессора Брэйнштейна из захвата. Перемести сражение на землю и атакуй шипованным шутером Джека Фьюри. Победи Токсикиту и заточи ее в тюремной камере, пока она не сбежала! Играй в другие захватывающие миссии на планшете, используя гаджет AppBrick! В набор входят 4 минифигурки с оружием и разнообразным аксессуарами: Ультра Агент Джек Фьюри, Ультра Агент Трей Свифт, Токсикита и профессор Брэйнштейн. *''70168 ДОБЫЧА АЛМАЗОВ'' - Вызываю Ультра Агента Куртиса Болта! Дриллекс нападает на музей, пытаясь украсть пурпурный алмаз. Надевай реактивный ранец и лети в бой. Используй все свои навыки Агента, чтобы перехитрить Дриллекса до того, как он с боем пробьется вперед на своем ужасном автомобиле с двойным буром. Уклоняйся от выстрелов из сборных шипованных шутеров и двух огромных буров. Стреляй в ответ из собственного шутера. Ты не можешь позволить Дриллексу утащить драгоценный алмаз – он активирует посох своего хозяина Антивещества и позволит суперзлодею открыть порталы к бесконечному злу. Играй в другие захватывающие миссии на планшете, используя гаджет AppBrick! В набор входят 2 минифигурки с разнообразным оружием и аксессуарами: Дриллекс и Ультра Агент Куртис Болт. *''70170 ВОЗДУШНОЕ СРАЖЕНИЕ'' - Красная тревога, руководитель группы Соломон Блейз! Антивещество пытается поглотить город, открыв порталы зла с помощью своего могучего посоха. Вызывай элитного Агента Макса Бернса и Ультра Агента Кайлу Феникс к удивительному ультравертолету и вступай в бой. Погрузи жизненно необходимое оборудование в задний отсек, заведи огромные сдвоенные винты и взмывай в небо. Целься в антигравитационный флаер Антивещества из сборных шипованных шутеров и уклоняйся от ракет супер-злодея. Разверни пусковые ракетные установки, чтобы перейти из режима невидимости в полный боевой режим и брось в бой всю мощь пружинных шутеров. Затем выпускай канат, чтобы Ультра Агенты смогли спуститься и победить Антивещество, пока не стало слишком поздно. Играй в другие захватывающие миссии на планшете с помощью гаджета AppBrick! В набор входят 4 минифигурки с оружием и разнообразным аксессуарами: Руководитель группы Соломон Блейз, элитный Агент Макс Бернс, Ультра Агент Кайла Феникс и Антивещество. Минифигурки Агенты *''Стив Зил'' - Стив Зил никогда не спешит с выводами. Он любит снова и снова пересматривать все материалы и улики, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустил. Другими словами, он педантичен и, в отличие от агента Свифта, он все делает не спеша. Обычно ему с утра требуется ведро черного кофе и парочка пончиков, чтобы проснуться и взяться за дело. И тогда он никому не уступит в проницательности. «Настойчивость. Терпение. Кофе!» *''Трей Свифт'' - Трей Свифт очень, скажем так, стремителен! Как телом, так и мыслью. Свифт способен собрать Кубик Рубика меньше чем за 20 секунд и, по слухам, он однажды обогнал скутер профессора Брейнштейна в одних теннисных носках. Кроме того, агент Свифт – вегетарианец, он ведет очень активный и здоровый образ жизни. Он начинает день с сотни отжиманий и большого морковно-огуречного коктейля. После этого он готов ловить злодеев! «Быть Ультра – значит быть на один шаг впереди!» Злодеи *''Профессор Брейнштейн'' - Считается, что профессор Брейнштейн создал больше невероятных изобретений, чем любой другой исследователь Астор-сити. И это было круто, когда он был на стороне ультраагентов. Но Антивещество, оценив потрясающий талант профессора, сумел заманить его в один из своих тайных порталов, что превратило Брейнштейна в изобретательного суперзлодея. Теперь профессор, когда-то работавший на благо общества, стал криминальным гением, обладающим целым арсеналом жутких гаджетов, способным напугать самого Куртиса Болта. *''Шаркс'' - Шаркс — личный телохранитель Антивещества. Когда-то он работал в Аквариуме Астор-сити. Он кормил там акул, но после трансформации Шаркс стал тем, кто и сам не против перекусить. У парня суперчутьё и нечеловеческие зубы, поэтому ультраагентам стоит дважды подумать, прежде чем к нему приближаться. А самым лучшим вариантом справиться с ним может оказаться ловушка. Примани его куском мяса, а потом накинь на него сеть. *''Электролайзер'' - Когда этот парень работал кабельщиком, его звали «тот, кто починит ваш телевизор». Теперь он известен как «тот, кто обесточит ваш телевизор». Говоря по правде, он может обесточить любой электроприбор, но телевизор круто звучит. Электролайзер — шаровая молния во плоти. Всё, к чему он прикасается, начинает искрить, а волосы на голове у всех на триста метров вокруг встают дыбом. Где бы он не появлялся, он выкачивает энергию из городских электросетей, действуя как магнит для электричества. Нам надо остановить его во что бы то ни стало, пока он не обесточил весь город. *''Дриллекс'' - Когда-то Дриллекс был очень осторожным человеком. Ему нравилось думать, что благодаря ему мир становится безопаснее. Он никогда не превышал скорость. Никогда не засиживался допоздна. Постоянно напоминал своим коллегам о необходимости носить каски и не проходить под лестницами. Но теперь первое, что приходит в голову Дриллекса каждое утро – это желание что-то разрушить. Тогда он прыгает за руль, нажимает на газ и сеет хаос в Астор-Сити. Какое это наслаждение – быть суперзлодеем по технике небезопасности в разрушении! *''Спайклопс'' - После трансформации сонный дезинсектор превратился в агрессивного злодея, который всегда настороже, как тарантул. Теперь он обожает насекомых, которых раньше просто ненавидел. По мнению Спайклопса, насекомых никогда не бывает много – он создал целую армию пауков-роботов, постоянно сопровождающую своего хозяина. Он мечтает о превращении Астор-Сити в один огромный электронный муравейник. *''Токсикита'' - Токсикита – бывшая защитница окружающей среды, превратившаяся в коварную противницу, которой помогает ее ядовитый приспешник.